


Not a coffee kind of guy

by amalieee



Category: Polygon Cyberpunk Red, Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dasha being supportive, Fluff, I haven't written in so long so we'll see if it's any good, M/M, Vang0 is a panic gay™, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalieee/pseuds/amalieee
Summary: "Vang0 knew that staring was considered rude, but as soon as this guy had entered the room, it was like all of Vang0’s social skills and manners went out the window. Not that he had many to begin with."___The short coffee shop AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Not a coffee kind of guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while, but I was suddenly struck by inspiration this afternoon after watching the last Ring Box video, so here's a teeny tiny coffee shop AU that I spent way too much time writing. Hope you enjoy!

Vang0 knew that staring was considered rude, but as soon as this guy had entered the room, it was like all of Vang0’s social skills and manners went out the window. Not that he had many to begin with.

He had showed up for the first time last tuesday. Vang0 had nearly spilt a steaming cup of caramel macchiato all over his chest. That would certainly have made a nice first impression.

Instead, he had handed the cup over to the impatient customer, before bringing his attention back to the new guy.

He wasn’t necessarily attractive in a conventional sense, but there was something about him that Vang0 felt drawn to. Maybe it was his kind eyes, or the way he gently scooched aside to make space when someone passed him. 

After scanning the menu for a few minutes, the stranger made his way to the counter.  
Vang0 felt the anxiety bubble up in his chest, and quickly pushed Dasha who had previously been occupied with filling the coffee machine, in front of him.

She let out a yelp of surprise, spilling a few of the coffee beans from the bag she had in her hand. “Sorry”, Vang0 muttered, before quickly beginning to collect them from the floor. 

From under the counter he heard the stranger giving Dasha his order.  
He had a nice voice. Way softer than you would expect from such a big man.

“A cup of hot cocoa please. Oh, and could I get a cookie as well? Those things look delicious!”

“Sure, be right up.”

When the man had left to go sit on a chair in the corner, Dasha looked down at Vang0 and said: “Coast is clear, but could you perhaps warn me the next time you decide to go into hiding and throw me in front of a customer, because frankly, I think my heart is too fragile for that to become a habit.”

Vang0 muttered another apology before getting up. He felt rather pathetic.

“What’s the deal anyway? Dude’s looking scary?”

Vang0 shook his head absentmindedly, while resuming his examination of the stranger.  
Dasha seemed to notice something in his eyes, because she playfully ruffled his hair, and said: “Oh, I see. Someone’s got a crush.”

Vang0 smacked her arm away. “No I don’t. Can we talk about something else, please?”

Dasha returned to the coffee machine, but not before Vang0 noticed the knowing smile that flickered across her face.

The next time the stranger entered the little coffee shop, Dasha was in the back, sorting the new products that were delivered that morning, and so Vang0 saw no other way, than actually having to talk to him.

“Morning!”, the guy exclaimed, sending Vang0 a smile that made his cheeks several shades redder.

“Good morning. How uh- how may I help you?”

Thank goodness for the customer service lessons he had gotten from his manager back when he started this job.

“Well I’m honestly not quite sure. See, last time I had the hot cocoa, and it was really yummy, don’t get me wrong, but your sign outside says ‘Night City’s best coffee’, and so I’m just a bit torn. Normally I’m not really a coffee kind of guy, but the best coffee in night city? That sounds like quite a feat!”

He looked at Vang0, as if expecting some guidance, but Vang0 wasn’t trained in helping cute strangers decide their order.

“I, uh- I’m not sure if it’s really the best coffee in-”

“Well, don’t talk yourself down! I’m sure it’s wonderful! Name’s Burger, by the way.”

He held out a hand. Vang0 looked down at the hand, up on Burger’s face, and the back at the hand, before hesitantly shaking it. “Vang0.”

“Nice to meet you Vang0”, Burger said, while shaking Vang0’s hand vigorously.

“Yeah, you too.”

Only then Vang0 noticed the line that had slowly begun to form behind the man. Burger followed his gaze, grinned a charming kind of oops-guess-i-better-get-going kind of grin, and only then let go of Vang0’s hand, that suddenly felt cold and lonely.

“Well, you know, I think I’ll try the coffee today then. If it really is the best coffee in all of Night City, the least I can do is give it a shot right?”

“One black coffee is coming right up.”

Burger shot Vango another grin, before retreating to a table in the corner.

Vang0 felt like his face was on fire while he served the newly formed line of customers. It was a nice kind of fire though. One he didn’t mind. 

Before Burger left, he gave Vang0 a small wave, which made Vang0’s heart beat significantly faster.

He told Dasha about the whole interaction later, but she just shook her head, still smiling that know-it-all smile.

When Burger entered the shop for the third time, Vang0 was prepared. He had looked up a bunch of conversation starters on the internet, and spent the last three nights memorizing them. 

Burger had barely had time to utter a greeting before Vang0 quickly, and perhaps and bit loudly said: ”What’s your favourite season?”

He internally banged his head against a wall, and probably would have externally as well, had Burger not been standing right in front of him. Greetings first Vang0, god.

Burger just beamed at him though. “Hm well, I don’t know if I have a favourite. Maybe fall because of all the pretty colors! But winter is nice too. I love the snow.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Summer’s crop top season, though! Not to be underestimated.”

Burger smiled: “I must admit, I don’t own a whole lot of crop tops. Maybe I should. Perhaps you could give me some fashion advice some time? You always seem so well dressed”

Vang0 uncharacteristically grinned wide, all teeth exposed. “Sure, that sounds nice!”  
There was a short silence, though not an awkward one.

“The coffee was certainly the best I’ve had, but sadly it turns out that I’m still no coffee guy. Guess I’ll take the hot chocolate again. I like sweet things better anyway.”

Burger clumsily winked at Vang0, which led to Vang0 nearly passing out. Was he- was he attempting to flirt? 

“I’ll bring you a hot cocoa then.”, Vang0 finally managed to choke out.

Burger smiled, before awkwardly walking off to his regular corner.

Dasha, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, excitedly grabbed Vang0’s shoulder.

“Now’s your chance! Write your number on the cup!”

“What? No, I can’t do that!”

“Well, of course you can. The guy totally has the hots for you!”

“Dasha, please don’t use the expression ‘has the hots for you’ and also I can’t write my number because he’ll just turn me down and be totally weirded out.”

“No he won’t! At least, you won’t know until you try.”

And for once, Vang0 thought, for once, maybe he should try. 

Then, in one quick moment of courage, he jotted down the digits one the cup, followed by ‘V.B xo’, then he filled the cup and marched over to Burger, slamming the cup down on the table.

“Oh, thanks!”, Burger said, but Vang0 already had his back turned, fleeing the scene.  
Behind the counter, Dasha shook her head.

“Look, I only have so much courage at a time, so you better take what you can get.”

Dasha gave him an unusually fond look, and then squeezed him into a hug. Vang0’s jaw dropped slightly. Dasha wasn’t one to typically show physical affection. This was a weird day. Was there something in the coffee?

After untangling his limbs from Dasha’s, Vang0 went into the back room to calm his nerves for a bit. Finally he opened the door slightly, peeking out.

Burger was gone. Of course he was. How could Vang0 have been so stupid? No one would ever want to- his old school cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

Unknown number (2:34pm): Hey!

Unknown number (2:34pm):This is Burger

Unknown number (2:35pm):What does the B stand for?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, as well as any kind of feedback!!  
> Find me on Tumblr @amaliewithane :)


End file.
